


Cherry Blossoms

by HEClementine8



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actor!Viktor, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, DANCER!YUURI, Hollywood, M/M, Social Media, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor spelled Viktor, Viktor's POV, Yuuri's POV, smitten!Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEClementine8/pseuds/HEClementine8
Summary: “What would you like today?” A gentle, smooth voice interrupted his reading. Viktor closed his phone and opened his mouth to order as he looked up.The words died in his throat and he felt like he was just punched in the gut when all the air in his lungs suddenly deserted him.There was a goddamn angel in front of him.





	1. First Meeting

Viktor Nikiforov pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh as he walked through the Hollywood Walk of Fame. The warm air and surrounding palm trees did nothing to improve his mood.

Here he was, a 27 year old and 4-time Oscar award winning actor, leaving his home for the first time in days because he was bored. This whole ‘take a break until inspiration returns’ thing is not going well. 

Viktor had been the only child of two famous actors, allowing him a one-way ticket into the spotlight. Growing up as a child actor had been a wonderful opportunity, he knew, but after dedicating his life to the art, everything had started blurring together to make one big blob of grey. 

He had announced his temporary discontinuation of acting a week ago, his explanation being a flimsy and cliché “I want to focus on myself for a while”. The truth was, every role felt the same. Every country looked the same. Every costar acted the same. There was nothing surprising anymore. 

Purposefully isolating himself in his twenty-million dollar mansion had done nothing besides make him restless and agitated. The fact that he only had two friends whom cared about his state of mind also added to his dour mood. Seeing as they were fellow actors really showed how much of a life Viktor had outside his career. 

He should be grateful for Chris and Yuri, the two had been concerned about his sudden cessation in acting, well; Yuri covered his concern with annoyance and anger. (But Viktor knew he was worried)

Viktor had been wandering aimlessly for at least twenty minutes, and only now realized he had turned down a quiet street. He looked at the storefronts lining the boulevard before one caught is eye.

It was a coffee shop with gold and black accents and an awning that was reminiscent of Japanese architecture. Viktor found himself blinking in pleasant surprise. He loved being surprised. He tilted his head up to find the name of the shop; Ice Castle Café. 

Feeling some of his bad mood leave him, Viktor walked to the door with a tiny hop in his step. The interior was even better than the exterior. Cherry blossoms branches were set in pots and distributed in corners while small vases of the flowers were placed in the center of each table. 

All the walls were mocha colored except the far back wall, which had painting of a Japanese castle taking up the entire face. There was even a small built-in pond with two koi fish and a tiny waterfall flowing into it. 

The entire aura of the place was relaxing. The sound of the trickling water and the aromatic smell of coffee beans made the tension in Viktor’s shoulders immediately loosen.

There was a fair amount of people within the café, most sitting at tables with books or laptops and a cup of coffee placed beside them. There was a small line, and Viktor felt light as he quickly walked over to join.

He pulled out his phone to research the place while he waited. Ice Castle Café was apparently built only a year and a half ago, and was owned by the Nishigori family. Viktor was amazed to note the two owners, Yuuko and Takeshi, were only 25. 

“What would you like today?” A gentle, smooth voice interrupted his reading. Viktor closed his phone and opened his mouth to order as he looked up.

The words died in his throat and he felt like he was just punched in the gut when all the air in his lungs suddenly deserted him. 

There was a goddamn angel in front of him. 

Viktor knew he could be exceedingly dramatic at even the best of times, Yuri would testify a thousand times to that, but for once Viktor felt his thoughts had fallen pathetically short of truth. 

The man in front of him was at least three inches shorter than Viktor. His build was slender, but there was a casual grace and elegance about him. His skin was pale and Viktor had to make a note to contact every skin care company he knew to tell them someone had found the one true solution to perfect skin.

His glossy jet black hair was pushed back out of his face with a light layer of gel that made it look like he just walked off the set of a motorcycle commercial with the effortless windswept look this man pulled off. 

But all of those flawless qualities paled in comparison to his eyes. 

Blue-rimmed glasses were perched on his nose but they did nothing to hide the unique maroon color of his irises. His eyes were wide and innocent and gleaming and Viktor felt he could read every emotion that passed through them. 

“U-um, sir?” The blush that was slowly spreading across the man’s cheeks was the most endearing sight Viktor had ever witnessed. Realizing Viktor had been staring for over a minute, he coughed into his fist to distract from the burning he could feel on his own face. 

“Oh, sorry, s-spaced out for a moment. I’d like to order a blackberry white mocha, please.” In the back of his mind, Viktor was balking at the fact that he, Viktor Nikiforov, an actor, had just stuttered like a middle-schooler. 

The silver haired man swore he was going to die when the man gave him a small, shy smile. His heart had stopped. Yup, it finally happened. He died. He knew his hair was thinning; it was only a matter of time. He was dead. The person in front of his was an angel. Did this mean there was a heaven? 

Viktor was both grateful and devastated when the man turned away to enter the order into the register. On one hand, Viktor didn’t want to die when he had just witnessed true beauty. On the other hand, he didn’t want to look at anything other than that tiny smile he had been given. 

“That’ll be $3.59.” The devastation flew out the window once those beautiful eyes were back on him. The blush was still on the man’s face and Viktor had never felt more elated. 

Unconsciously his hand reached into his pocket and pulled out some sort of bill and handed it to the man. Sheepishness overcame the man’s face as he looked back at Viktor. 

“How would you like your change?” The words finally shook Viktor out of whatever trance he had been in. The actor finally took back conscious control of his body and smiled at the man.

“No change.” The angel’s lips parted in a tiny ‘o’ and he blinked in shock. 

“But sir, you gave me a $50!” He did? Oh well. Viktor shrugged and swallowed. 

“That’s alright.” A look of distress crossed the man’s face. Viktor didn’t like it. 

“Sir, I really must protest-“ Viktor shook his head with a kind of smile he had never felt on his own face. 

“Think of it as a thank you.” The most adorable pout of confusion Viktor had ever seen was on the ravenette’s face. Viktor decided to elaborate. 

“I wasn’t having a very good day, but when I entered this café, it really made me relax. Everything about it is very tranquil.” A tiny quirk of the man’s lips told Viktor the man understood.

“Okay.” He said softly. “Thank you. If you take a seat, I can bring the coffee over when it’s ready.” Exchanging smiles, Viktor turned around and took a seat at the table closest to the koi fishpond. It was then Viktor realized the man hadn’t recognized him.

Well, it wasn’t too farfetched. Viktor usually wore a wig in his movies. Silver hair wasn’t “realistic” enough for the directors. 

Viktor pulled out his phone as a decoy as he looked over it to watch the man working behind the counter. He moved like he was gliding on ice. A sudden, terrible thought occurred to him. What if this was Takeshi Nishigori? If this man was married...

His horrible thoughts were stopped with the arrival of the man. He smiled cutely and placed the mug and plate in front of Viktor. It smelled divine. Before the man could walk away, Viktor asked a casual (significant) question. 

“I do really love the design of this place, did you have any input?” The man paused and once again blinked in surprise, his thick eyelashes fanning his cheeks. 

“Me? Oh, a little. My best friends own the place, and they consulted with me about a few ideas.” 

Viktor needed to keep this man talking. It was a good thing no one was waiting to be served, and that Viktor had thousands of questions to ask this man; ‘What’s your name, what’s your profession, are you single, can we spend the rest of our lives together’ stuff like that. 

“Which ideas were yours?” The employee seemed startled at the interest Viktor was showing, but once again gave the shy smile. 

“The cherry blossoms.” Viktor visibly perked up and clasped his hands together in excitement. 

“They were your idea?” A hesitant nod later, Viktor smile brightened even more. 

“A beautiful touch.” The actor finally let a bit of his flirty attitude return as he stared into the wonderful burgundy eyes of the angel. He was rewarded with another blush. This one reached the man’s ears, turning the tips a light pink. 

“T-thank you, sir.” Recognizing his chance, Viktor held out his hand. 

“Call me Viktor!” The actor couldn’t remember the last time he had smiled so genuinely. The man’s eyes widened slightly before he tentatively placed his hand in Viktor’s. 

“Yuuri.” The name was different from his friend’s, Viktor could hear to drawn out ‘u’ and it made him internally shiver. Yuuri’s hand was slightly smaller than Viktor’s, and was soft, but also strong. The actor gripped the hand gently, almost reverently. Is he too old to start a new religion? It didn’t seem like too many people would protest worshiping this perfect man. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Yuuri.” Viktor never thought he could love saying a name so much. The blush on Yuuri’s face had darkened, but he gripped back and then a bright grin lit up his face. 

“Nice to meet you too, Viktor.” He wasn’t ready for that combination. He just wasn’t ready. He might have been able to handle just the smile, or just Yuuri saying his name, but both at once? Forget it. He felt his brain short circuit. 

“Would you mind sitting with me?” 

What.

Viktor never blurted anything. Ever. He wasn’t a blurter. He prided himself on being calm and collected around those he didn’t consider friends. 

He was screwed.

Yuuri had a stunned look on his face. Oh no, Viktor didn’t think he could handle a rejection from this gorgeous man. 

In the silence, the two abruptly recognized that their hands were still clasped. Both released their hold with flushed cheeks. Yuuri brought his hands beside his back and looked away. 

“Um, well, I’m still working–” Viktor felt his soul die. 

“But! But I end in an hour…” 

“I’ll wait!” Yes, he supposed he said that louder than he should have, but he really couldn’t care less at the moment. He realized he could, actually, care less when Yuuri gave him that bright smile again. Viktor would talk too loudly for the rest of his life if it got him that smile. 

Not the most romantic thought he’s ever had, but it was still pretty good. 

“Alright. Enjoy the coffee, Viktor.” With one last shy smile, Yuuri turned and left to return to his post. It was perfect timing, really, because a family of four had just walked in.

Viktor’s heart was beating a mile a minute. He had never felt this exhilarated. Not when he won his first award, not when he started doing his own stunts, not even when he got his beloved dog, Makkachin. 

He looked at his phone to notice it was 12:30. Okay, he could do this. He could be patient. 

Deciding this place wasn’t nearly as popular as it should be, Viktor opened his Instagram and angled the picture to get the coffee, the painting, and some cherry blossoms in it. He didn’t even have to filter it for the picture to look amazing. 

He thought for a moment about a caption before quickly typing it in and tagging the location. 

[Image]  
New favorite café! #Icecastlecafe #Hollywoodhiddentreasure

Not a few minutes later, his phone vibrated with a text from Chris. 

[Chris]  
Finally out of the house! He lives!

[You]  
I could not be more thankful for the action of wandering aimlessly

[Chris]  
Oh no, you got lost didn’t you

[You]  
Technically yes, but I found beauty for the first time

[Chris]  
Ouch, that hurts. A real blow to my ego.  
What did you find? If this is another joke about you finding a poster of yourself…

[You]  
I have never known true beauty

[Chris]  
Oh hell, this is another joke isn’t it?

[Chris]  
Wait

[Chris]  
Holy fuck you met someone

[Chris]  
HOLY FUCK  
If you don’t start responding I’m going to find out for myself. It’s your fault you tagged your location. 

[You]  
If my heart feels like it’s going to simultaneously stop and explode, that means love, right?

[Chris]  
Holy fuck, this is actually happening. Details. 

[You]  
He’s gorgeous. An angel. Flawless. Walks like he’s dancing. 

[Chris]  
Hmm, think you can handle him? If not, I’m open.

[You]  
I would kill you a million times over.

[Chris]  
Possessive Viktor is a new one. 

[You]  
He ends his shift in a little while. I’m waiting. I’ll let you know how it goes.

[Chris]  
You better

Viktor doesn’t bother responding to that text. Only twenty minutes have passed and he’s dying. He is not patient. 

He takes the last sip of his now lukewarm coffee before pulling a small notepad out of his pocket. He flipped to the third page and started writing. 

When he had researched ‘how to be happier’ one of the ideas was to write down things you loved, liked, cherished, etc. He had only filled up two tiny pages, which was kind of pitiful, but now his hand was flying across the page. 

Cherry blossoms, coffee, blushes, the color maroon, cafés, art, smiles.

He felt like a complete sap but he just kept writing. He was able to add two whole pages to his list. Most of the words were just adjectives to describe Yuuri. As he was putting the notepad and pencil away, he looked up. 

Yuuri had just stopped in front of him with a nervous smile. His apron was gone, and Viktor could see he was wearing a black V-neck and jeans. 

“Um, may I sit down?” Beaming, Viktor nodded rapidly. 

“Of course!” The actor sat up straighter as Yuuri lowered himself into the chair. Viktor looked at the counter to see a dark skinned boy taking orders.

“That’s Phichit. He was actually my roommate in college. We moved here together.” Yuuri said upon noticing Viktor’s gaze. The actor’s blood ran cold at that sentence. Were they together? He tried to think of a way to get the truth without outright asking. 

“Where did you go to college?” Viktor saw Yuuri relax slightly as the man grinned.

“The University of Detroit.” Viktor tilted his head.

“Long way from Hollywood. What brought you here?” The maroon-eyed man reached up and scratched the back of his neck bashfully.

“I was recruited to dance at the Hasetsu Theater.” Viktor’s jaw dropped. The Hasetsu Theater was the goal of any performer. Only the best of the best are hired.

“Yuuri, that’s amazing! What kind of dance?” Viktor rested his chin in his hand and stared at Yuuri with what he knew was complete awe. The blush came back to the dancer’s face.

“I started with ballet, but now I do… well, pretty much everything. I majored in dance and business in college. You had to be able to dance every style to graduate.” 

“What’s your favorite style?” Viktor became very intrigued by the deep red color that spread over Yuuri’s face.

“Well, um, I love the flamenco and salsa… and pldncing” Viktor tilted his head; Yuuri had mumbled the last part under his breath.

“What was that last one?” Yuuri coughed in embarrassment and looked away.

“Uh, pole dancing.” Viktor’s jaw dropped. Yuuri sat up and held his hands out while he shook them.

“It’s a really good workout and fun to do and I was forced to take a class by my friends to make me more social and then the teacher thought I was good and made me take more and then it just kept progressing.” The poor man was rambling and flushing ten shades of red. Viktor was really trying to get the distracting images out of his head to try to reassure the younger man.

“I’ve heard the sport is very hard, most athletes can’t get it down easily.” Yuuri paused and finally released a long breath. He ducked his head. 

“It’s embarrassing.” Viktor grinned. 

“You could have said your favorite dance is disco.” Yuuri burst out laughing before trying to smother the giggles with his hands. Viktor had no idea what his face looked like right now, but if he had to guess, it would be enamored. 

“You have a beautiful laugh.” Yuuri froze and his eyes widened behind his glasses in shock. The ever-present blush deepened. 

“Thank you…” Yuuri averted his eyes and said softly “I like your eyes.” Viktor had been complemented before. Of course he has. By fans, magazines, newscasters, producers, and more. But no complement from them had ever made him as warm as the one from Yuuri. 

They were silent for a little while, just staring at each other. The moment was broken when a camera shutter went off. The two jumped and turned to see Phichit grinning madly with his phone held up. 

“Phichit!” Yuuri gasped his hands coming up to cover his face. Viktor took this time to analyze his possible competition. Phichit was obviously a bit younger than Yuuri. His hair was also black, but it was messy and hung on his forehead. His eyes were dark grey and he was a bit shorter than Yuuri. 

“Sorry, sorry, but you two look like you’ve just seen the world for the first time after being blind.” Phichit winked at Yuuri playfully before turning to hold out his hand to Viktor. 

“Hi there! I’m Phichit, Yuuri’s best friend on the face of this planet.” Viktor heard Yuuri groan from across from his but almost couldn’t hear it over the relief spreading through his body. Best friend. Not boyfriend. Thank god. Viktor reached out to shake Phichit’s hand.

“Viktor. Can I see that photo?”

“Viktor!” Yuuri exclaimed, his blush still going strong. Phichit perked up.

“Of course! I only got one cause I was stupid and left my sound on, but it’s actually a very good photo, we got the cherry blossoms in the background. I request full credit for documenting the beginning of this relationship.”

“Phichit!” Yuuri looked like he was about to combust. While the two bickered, Viktor stared at the photo on the phone screen in wonder. He has never seen that expression on his face, not in any of his movies or red carpet appearances.

His face was relaxed, a small smile was on his face, but his eyes had this look in them. It was soft and affectionate. The expression was reflected on Yuuri’s face. Viktor interrupted the best friends’ quarrel.

“I’m sending this to myself!” Viktor beamed and sent the picture to himself. Phichit took this as his cue to bolt when his phone was back in his hands to escape Yuuri. Said man was looking at Viktor in disbelief.

“Why did you do that?”

“Yuuri… I would really love to take you on a date.” Yuuri blinked and his mouth once again formed the tiny ‘o’. Viktor was trying not to fidget in his seat as he waited for his answer.

“You- really? Me?” Yuuri looked shell-shocked. Viktor nodded his head vigorously.

“Yes, you. It would make my–”

“Yes!” Viktor froze and stared at the beaming man in front of him.

“Really?” The actor held his breath.

“I would love to go on a date with you, Viktor.” The breath left Viktor’s lungs in a whoosh. Soon, Viktor’s smile reflected Yuuri’s; both of them looking like grinning idiots.

Another camera shutter went off.

“Phichit!”


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure, he knew Viktor was rich, and he knew he had connections (one doesn’t get a personal fitting at Armani without knowing people), but no one told him Viktor Nikiforov the person was Viktor Nikiforov the actor.

“Viktor…” Yuuri froze as he got out of the limo. This was not what he was expecting as a first date. Sure, he knew Viktor was rich, and he knew he had connections (one doesn’t get a personal fitting at Armani without knowing people), but no one told him Viktor Nikiforov the person was Viktor Nikiforov the actor. 

He should have known. It would explain the looks the man got when they walked through the streets of Hollywood. It would also explain why Yuuko and Takeshi’s café had become wildly popular the same day Yuuri met Viktor. It also made sense that Yuuri got texts from his friends at the theater congratulating him…

Right, he felt stupid. 

Yuuri could admit he was often distracted, though. If they weren’t at the café or walking around the city, they were talking on the phone or Yuuri was dancing. 

Didn’t give much time for social media stalking. 

Yuuri hardly ever went on social media anyway. The last time he had posted on Instagram was over eight months ago when he had his first show with Hasetsu Theater as a lead. He didn’t even have a twitter, and he only had a Facebook because his advisor in college told him jobs got a good sense of a person from their profile. 

Viktor hadn’t mentioned anything, but maybe he thought he didn’t need to. The many ‘mini dates’ they had gone on included getting Yuuri fitted for a suite at Armani and getting him new $500 glasses and $300 contact lenses. 

Yuuri didn’t know it was all preparation to walk the Red Carpet. 

“You couldn’t have told me you were an actor before you took me as your date to the Oscars?” Sure, dancing with a world-renown theater had boosted his confidence immensely, but being blasted in the face with camera flashes the second he got out of the car could make anyone feel self-conscious. 

Viktor beamed at Yuuri, his arm wrapped around the dancer’s waist securely, and leaned down to nuzzle his cheek. 

“I wanted to see the look on your face!” 

Why did he put up with this man again?

Oh, right – because he was a perfect human being in every aspect. 

He was a dork that got excited over pictures of puppies and bought a front-row ticket to one of Yuuri’s performances two days after meeting. 

He found the only restaurant in Hollywood that sold Katsudon and waited for Yuuri at his lunch break to give it to him.

He took two dozen pictures of Yuuri when Makkachin met him for the first time and knocked the dancer to the ground. 

He looked at Yuuri with the utmost adoration, like he was the only person in the world. 

They had only known each other for a month and a half, exclusive almost the same amount of time, but Yuuri couldn’t picture life without Viktor, and that both scared him and sent adrenaline shooting through his body. 

Yuuri lifted a hand to Viktor’s face to cup his cheek until Viktor’s icy blue eyes met his own. 

“You’re a dork.” The actor’s eyes softened as he reached up to grip Yuuri’s hand to place a kiss to the wrist beside his lips. 

A cough came from behind them that broke them from the moment. They had a lot of those moments, Yuuri had realized with the help of Phichit’s many pictures. 

“Oh, don’t let me interrupt, but you might want to keep walking, you’re still next to the car.” Yuuri turned to see a stunning redheaded woman in a satin emerald gown with a plunging neckline. 

Yuuri felt his face heat in embarrassment and knew no one would mistake it for makeup. 

“Mila! Good to see you.” Viktor smiled widely, his eyes dancing in mirth and Yuuri had to shake himself out of staring at the man. 

“My, my, Viktor, he’s a catch.” Mila winked at Yuuri, but all the dancer could focus on was how he was eye-to-eye with the redhead wearing heels. He pouted slightly. He knew he was short for a male, but still. He felt Viktor’s arm tighten around his waist slightly. 

“So you’re the famous Yuuri. It’s great to finally see you in person and not all over Viktor’s Instagram.” The dancer’s eyes almost popped out of his head. Yuuri whirled around to stare at Viktor in shock. The actor’s cheeks were dusted with pink as he turned away to cough into his fist. 

Mila’s sassy demeanor suddenly vanished as she squealed and clasped her hands in front of her chest. 

“Yuuri I love you already! I’ve never seen the famous Viktor Nikiforov blush!” She rushed over (Yuuri was impressed by her speed in heels) to engulf the dancer in a hug (death grip).

Yuuri felt Viktor tug him and soon found himself encased in the actor’s arms. One of his arms was still around Yuuri’s waist, but now the other was around the back of his head, holding the shorter dancer to his chest. Yuuri was very glad to be wearing contacts or else he was sure his glasses would have been squished against his face. 

“Mine.” Yuuri could hear the petulant pout on his date’s face, making him grin. Yuuri managed to extricate one of his arms to flick Viktor’s forehead. With the loosened grip, Yuuri gracefully escaped the actor’s arms (cage), only to have Mila’s arm thrown over his shoulders. 

“I thought Viktor was just exaggerating when he said you moved ‘like a magnificent swan soaring through the clouds’, but I guess I was wrong.” When Viktor’s blush deepened, Yuuri smiled and took the taller man’s hand. 

Mila removed her arm from around Yuuri as he gestured somewhere in the growing crowd of people. 

“Well, I’ll let you two get hounded by the interviewers. I just saw Sara, see you inside lovebirds!” The woman winked before entering the throng of celebrities. 

Viktor smiled at Yuuri and rewrapped his arm around his waist as they began walking towards the interviewer gesturing wildly at them. 

“You know, I never really though of Mila as a friend, but when she started commenting on my pictures of you, we started talking more. It worked out very well because I got to rave about you and she got to gush about Sara.” Yuuri played with Viktor’s fingers resting on his hip as he pouted. 

“How many pictures of me have you posted?” 

“You would know if you checked your Instagram~” Viktor sang lightly. 

“But if I checked my Instagram I would have seen that you were actually a famous actor. I can’t believe you hid it from me for over a month.” 

“I really must thank Phichit for stealing you phone and letting me follow you, or else I wouldn’t have been able to tag you in all 42 pictures.”

“Viktor! That’s almost one per day since we’ve met!” Yuuri felt the heat rush back to his cheeks. Viktor, being the manipulative little shit that he is, timed his remark perfectly so that they were now in front of a large camera and there were microphones shoved in their faces. 

“Here we have four-time Oscar-winning actor, Viktor Nikiforov! He has been nominated for three awards for his work in Stay Close to Me. Now Viktor, can you introduce us to your charming date?” The woman grinned widely as she stared down the slightly nervous dancer. 

Viktor looked at his (indeed) very charming date and smiled. 

“This is Yuuri Katsuki. He’s a dancer for Hasetsu Theater.” The interviewer’s jaw actually went slack. Yuuri tried not to giggle. 

“That is certainly an achievement! How long have you been with the theater, Yuuri?” 

“Almost two years. I got the audition right out of college.” The dancer internally congratulated himself on not stuttering. Viktor’s arm around him did wonders for his nerves.

“May I ask how you two met? Was it at one of your performances?” Yuuri tried not to show his surprise that the woman was asking him and not Viktor. However, the question did cause him to flush. Viktor chuckled at Yuuri’s sheepish state. 

“We actually met at a café. My childhood friends own one and I help out on the weekends sometimes. Viktor came in one day and we were both stuttering messes.” Viktor gasped dramatically.

“Yuuri! I was not stuttering!” The dancer smirked slyly at his date. 

“Who was the one who didn’t even realize he had given me a $50 bill to pay for a small coffee?” Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri could see the interviewer flashing an excited thumbs-up to the camera crew. 

“You’re the one that was too enamored with me to notice your friend taking pictures of us.”

“That was both of us!” The two couldn’t keep the grins off their faces as they bantered. But a squeal (those seemed to be occurring quite often) forced their attention back to the interviewer. 

“True Love on the Red Carpet! I call credit when it’s a headline tomorrow! Oh Yuuri, we cannot thank you enough! This is a side of Viktor Nikiforov we’ve never seen before! Thank you!” Yuuri blinked when the woman grabbed his hand to vigorously shake. 

“Uh, no problem?” The dancer heard Viktor’s melodious laughter before he was pulled against the actor’s side and a kiss was placed on his gelled-back hair. Yuuri’s face felt like it was on fire.

“We should go get pictures out of the way and find our seats. Thank you for your time, Martha.” The woman had a hand over her heart.

“Oh… oh no problem at all.” Viktor nodded at her and lead Yuuri towards the photographers. 

“We forgot she was there.”

“Yup.”

“Oops.” The dancer could feel Viktor’s laughter from where their arms were pressed together. 

“You make me forget everything around me.” God dammit, would Yuuri’s blush never go away? The dancer half-heartedly elbowed Viktor’s stomach.

“Sap.” He mumbled in bashfulness. The two stepped in front of the photographers and paused for the photos, keeping their arms around each other. 

“What can I say, you bring out the best of me, love.” Yuuri stared up at Viktor with his mouth agape and his heart swelling. The sound and sight of flashes faded to the background as he stared at this man. 

Was it too soon?

Screw it.

“Viktor?” His breathtaking blue eyes focused on Yuuri with reverence. 

“Yes, zvezda moya?” 

“I love you.” The blue eyes widened in complete astonishment. Yuuri didn’t have time to do anything else before hands were cupping his jaw and warm lips were pressed against his own. 

It was Yuuri’s turn for his eyes to fly wide open. 

They had shared cheek kisses, forehead kisses, hand kisses, hell, even nose kisses. But this was the _first_ kiss. It was gentle and sweet, but there was a passion in it that made Yuuri’s heart stutter.

And Viktor just did in in front of twenty cameras. 

He shouldn’t have expected anything else. 

Yuuri had to stifle a gasp when Viktor pulled back only to beam at the dancer with the brightness of the sun. 

“I love you too, lyubov moya.” Yuuri grinned as he placed his hands over Viktor’s that were still cradling his face. 

“Oh my _god_ Viktor, you can stare at each other later! This is disgusting!” The two turned their heads to see a fuming Yuri Plisetsky on the other side of the photographers. 

The two men quickly noticed they were holding up the line, however no one really seemed to mind. Yuuri grinned sheepishly and mouthed an apology to the older woman behind them who just waved away his apology with a dazed look on her face. 

As Viktor and Yuuri were taking the official pictures to show off their grey and navy suits respectively, the actor leaned down to speak in Yuuri’s ear. 

“I’m going to post that kiss picture on Instagram.”

“Then I get to post one if they got any of you blushing.” Viktor burst out laughing as the two finally exited the photography area. 

“Phichit will be so proud! Your marvelous return to social media.” In the next second, Yuuri’s hand was taken and tugged, spinning the dancer around in time to see a head of blonde hair dipping down as lips pressed to the back of his hand. 

Yuuri stood in shock as the head lifted and mischievous green eyes caught his own. 

“The famous Yuuri, it’s an absolute _pleasure_ to finally meet you.” The man practically purred. 

Once again, Yuuri was tugged back into Viktor’s arms. Sooner or later his arm was going to come out of the socket. 

“Chris.” It was spoken in more of a growl than anything else. 

Ah, Christophe Giacometti; Viktor’s best friend. The Swiss actor laughed boisterously before he released Yuuri’s hand. The man’s smile was turned to the dancer.

“Hello, Yuuri, I’m Chris Giacometti.” Yuuri gave a small smile and shook the elder man’s hand. 

“I know, it’s nice to meet you, Chris.” The Swiss actor almost brought the hand to his lips once again, but quickly dropped it when Yuuri felt a rumble in his date’s chest. 

“Thank you for ensnaring my friend, here. This is a side of Viktor I’ve been trying to see for ages. Jealousy is certainly a good look on him.” Viktor mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like “Good-for-nothing piece of flirty shit”, causing Yuuri to giggle. 

Chris’s eyes lit up and he leaned in closer to Yuuri.

“Oh, Viktor, now I know why you lost your shit when you met him.” Viktor released what could only be called a whine. 

“Is it embarrass Viktor day?” Yuuri tried to repress his grin as he patted one of Viktor’s hands that were still caging him. 

“Of course, Beauty here needs to know what he’s getting in to.” The dancer flushed but smiled up at Viktor. 

“I have a pretty good idea.” Viktor’s pout disappeared and his eyes softened. They heard retching noises coming from behind them.

“ _Oh my god_ , can you two tone it down? There are children here.” Viktor brightened and turned his head.

“Yurio! Come meet my wonderful date!” The short blonde boy scowled and stalked over.

“That’s not my name!” His green eyes looked like there would be hell to pay very shortly. Yuuri quickly intervened and held out a hand.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Yuri. Congratulations on your nomination, you’re very talented.” A barely-there blush tinted the 15-year-old’s cheeks as he frowned and turned his head away. He shook the dancer’s hand once before dropping it like it would burn him.

“Yeah, well, whatever.” The blonde crossed his arms and Yuuri smiled at the boy. He probably felt the need to prove himself, being so young and in such a competitive industry. Yuuri knew the feeling. 

The young actor suddenly punched Viktor in the arm. 

“Hey, ow! What was that for?” The silver haired man pouted and rubbed his arm. Yuri sniffed and turned his head.

“That was for being disgustingly lovey-dovey. But… he seems good for you. Not that I care!” The fiery Russian sneered and stomped away, leaving three stupefied men behind. 

“Oh my lord, he said something nice. He said something nice! Yuuri, you just got his blessing, record the date! This is one for the archives!” Chris immediately descended into laughter and patted the dancer on the shoulder before walking away, still in disbelief. 

Yuuri yelped as, once again, he was pulled against Viktor’s chest. Except this time, it was in a tight embrace with the actor’s face buried in Yuuri’s neck. 

“Viktor?” The man lifted his head slightly to speak in to his date’s ear. 

“You’re perfect. You’re so, so perfect. Thank you.” The dancer flushed deeply at both the words and the feeling of Viktor’s breath on his ear. Yuuri slowly turned in the man’s arms and put a hand on his face.

“Viktor?” The smile the man gave Yuuri could have stopped his heart and the dancer would have died happily. 

“Yurio, he’s like a younger brother to me. For him to approve of you… it just makes me very happy.” Yuuri was pulled back into a hug. The shorter man rested his forehead on Viktor’s shoulder and returned it with as much love as he could. 

The two released each other only to lace their fingers together, Viktor leading Yuuri into the venue. The place was over half full, being a bit of a maze as they were directed towards their table. 

Chris winked as they sat down while Yurio turned his face away. Mila ruffled the blonde’s hair and laughed when the boy tried to swipe at her like a pissed off kitten. 

There was a pair of twins, by the look of it, a boy and girl. A happy looking man with a scruffy beard sat next to the male twin. There was a dark-haired Korean male frowning sitting next to the bearded guy. The last person at the table was a stoic looking teen with an undercut who was sitting on the other side of Yuri. 

“Viktor! Good to see you again, oh! You’re Yuuri! It’s so nice to meet you!” The female twin stood and grabbed the dancer’s hand and shook it enthusiastically. Yuuri smiled with a light blush.

“Hello. You must be Sara Crispino, yes?” Her purple eyes lit up with excitement. 

“Yes! This is my brother, Michele. Next to him is his soon-to-be-boyfriend Emil.” Her twin sputtered with a horrified expression while Emil laughed with his chin in his hand. 

“Next to Emil is Seung Gil, and next to Yuri is Otabek.” Yuuri smiled shyly and waved at everyone. He wasn’t used to meeting so many new people at one time. Viktor’s arm, which had somehow wound around is waist again, led him to the last two open seats at the table. Sara leaned forward to talk to Yuuri from across the table. 

“You wouldn’t have happened to frequent The Hollywood Men before, have you Yuuri?” Michele did a spit take, Mila dropped her wine glass, and Emil gaped as Yuuri’s face burst into flames. He buried his face in his hands. What a way to start a conversation. 

“This cutie went to a male strip club?” Emil’s jaw was to the floor. A sly smirk spread across Sara’s face and Yuuri shook his head at her in desperation.

“Oh, he didn’t just go to a male strip club. He _performed_.” Yuuri dropped his head on the table with a loud _bang_. Yurio started choking on his water. Viktor’s eyes took on a faraway, glassy look. 

“Explanation, now!” Emil leaned forward and rubbed his hands together. Yuuri lifted his head slightly to see everyone waiting impatiently. He rubbed his forehead and avoided eye contact. 

“I-I needed money when I first moved here, okay? I had taken pole dancing in college and really enjoyed it. The theater wouldn’t start paying me until the end of the month and the club paid really well.” Everyone, even the two stoic actors, looked intrigued. Suddenly a thought occurred to Yuuri and he turned to Sara and glared accusingly.

“How did you even know? Or recognize me for that matter?” The Italian tossed her black hair over her shoulder and grinned.

“I worked sound there before being hired by DreamWorks. The only difference between stripper you and this you is the significant lack of clothes and the seductive lip-licking.” Yuuri heard a groan from beside him and squeezed his eyes shut. The arm that had yet to move tightened. 

“Viktor, you literally got yourself a man that can do both!” Chris’s head fell back as he laughed. Yuuri groaned and covered his eyes. So Chris was the type of friend to quote memes. Yuuri wasn’t expecting to be the entertainment for the night... fantastic. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor threw his other arm around the dancer and hugged him. Yuuri shivered as he felt the actor’s lips against his ear. 

“I’m hoping one of these days I’ll get a private performance.” The blood rushed back into his face before he shook himself and smirked and brought his own lips to Viktor’s ear.

“Maybe if you win a fifth Oscar, we can have our own celebration.” Yuuri pulled away and took a sip of champagne, completely ignoring his date’s red face. Chris burst out laughing and clutched his stomach.

“What I wouldn’t give to know what you just said to him, Yuuri!” The dancer saw the wide range of expressions around the table and internally flinched. This was not the first impression he anticipated. 

“Can we try to convince the Hasetsu director to make a sexy production?” Sara and Chris immediately dove into brainstorming. Yuri looked disgusted while Michele looked mortified at his sister. 

Yuuri felt breath on his ear and a tight arm around his waist. 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Yuuri tried not to fidget at the growled words. He couldn’t believe he had said something remotely suggestive. The dancer searched for a different topic. 

“Who is your competition tonight?” Yuuri turned to Viktor and the man’s cerulean eyes narrowed briefly before answering. 

“For Best Actor in a Leading Role, it’s JJ Leroy, Leo de la Iglesia, Georgi Popovich, and Otabek. The other two are for the movie overall.” Yuuri hummed in acknowledgement. 

“I heard Georgi’s performance in Tales of a Sleeping Prince was really good. I hope he wins.” The dancer tried to stamp down his grin when he heard the distressed yelp from his date. 

“Yuuri!” The raven couldn’t hold it anymore. His giggles burst forward at the scandalized screech. Viktor frowned deeply before wrapping his other arm around Yuuri and pulling him until the dancer was practically in the actor’s lap. Viktor buried his face in Yuuri’s neck. 

“You’re so mean to me, Yuuri.” The younger man kept laughing before his voice cut off in a strangled gasp. The surrounding guests shot him an odd look to which Yuuri replied with a strained smile. He heard Viktor’s low chuckle, his lips still attached to the skin of Yuuri’s neck. 

The raven turned around and smacked the Russian’s arm. Viktor finally pulled back with a pout and rubbed the spot that was hit. 

“Yuuri, don’t attack Vitya, he might have to accept an award and he can’t look too beat up.” Mila sing-songed from across the table. Yuuri crossed his arms and pouted. 

“It’s Viktor’s fault.” Sara sniggered and before anyone could say anything else, the lights dimmed and the host took the stage. 

Viktor and Yuuri didn’t really pay attention to the proceedings. They tried to stifle their chuckles as they played rock-paper-scissors at the awkward angle. 

Yurio finally shushed them – loudly – when the nominees for Best Actor in a Leading Role were announced. Yuuri quickly slid off of Viktor’s seat so he wouldn’t be seen when the camera landed on his date. 

The dancer grabbed Viktor’s hand under the table when the two announcers opened the envelope. The two squeezed each other’s hand when one of the announcer’s took a breath.

“And the winner of Best Actor in a Leading Role goes to Viktor Nikiforov!” Yuuri jumped in his seat and released a cry of delight. He quickly turned around and kissed Viktor’s cheek before he could stop himself. 

“Congratulations, Vitya.” Viktor froze and stared at Yuuri with his mouth in a small ‘o’. Then his eyes brightened and he darted forward to place his lips against Yuuri’s. Yurio had to pull the actor away from Yuuri and shove him towards the stage when the silver-haired man refused to let go of his date. 

There were traces of chuckles and applause still heard through the hall as Viktor took his place at the microphone with his award. 

“Thank you very much for this honor. I want to thank the director, Yakov Feltsman, and the producer, Lilia Baranovskaya. I want to thank my co-stars and the crew. But most of all I want to thank my beloved Yuuri. You’re my other half and I thank the stars every day that I got lost and stumbled upon that café. You’ve brightened my life in a way I didn’t know I needed and I will never not have a smile when I’m with you. I love you, lyubov moya.” 

Viktor sent one last smile at the crowd before practically sprinted off stage and back to his seat. 

Yuuri watched all this through watery eyes with his hands clasped in front of his mouth. As soon as Viktor was near enough, Yuuri threw his arms around the man’s neck and tucked his head under his chin. Viktor’s arms went around the dancer’s waist immediately. 

“I can’t believe you just said that on international television.” Yuuri could feel the vibrations of laughter against his forehead.

“I really wanted to shout it from the empire state building, but this was the second best option.” Viktor took a step back and lifted Yuuri’s hand to kiss his knuckles with tender devotion. 

“You know you won’t be able to get rid of me now, right?” Viktor smiled at Yuuri’s breathlessness. 

“That was the plan.” The two smiled at each other. The moment was broken by an angry blonde teen. 

“Jesus Christ, sit down already!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this up! 
> 
> I really hope their relationship seemed natural. I kept changing how long they dated before this because I didn't want their confessions to seem rushed. 
> 
> I'm hoping this chapter was what you all were anticipating. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone for their comments and kudos, I am completely stunned about how well this was received. Thank you all so much!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yuri!!! on Ice
> 
> I think smitten Viktor is my favorite thing on this earth.


End file.
